


No one

by xxitisbluexx



Series: The Pack Survives [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: [Arya calló y disfrutó de cada minuto del calor corporal como si ese fuese su último día; hasta que el silencio se rompió]...[La voz de Jon impactó en ella y le robó el aliento como si fuese fuego quemando sus pulmones]...[—¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar?]





	No one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ¿Recuerdan que dije que este capítulo iba a ser igual de corto que el anterior? *suspira* Pobre ilusa de mí.
> 
> Pido disculpas por la tardanza... pero en mi defensa, este iba a ser un cap de 1.500 palabras... que se transformaron en 3.000... y después en 5.000
> 
> Es lo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, y espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Una pequeña advertencia: este capítulo hace referencia a una relación Arya/Jaqen. Es una continuación directa del anterior ("Memories"), donde ya había comenzado a explicar un poco lo que significó Jaqen para ella. En esta parte voy a cerrar esa idea.

Arya contempló la belleza de la vista del Norte desde las afueras de la torre más alta del castillo. Recordó como de niña solía hacer lo mismo, y al mirar el horizonte fantaseaba con convertirse en una guerrera, y tener miles de aventuras. Soñaba con viajar más allá de Invernalia, atravesar los mares y descubrir nuevas culturas.  
Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado para estar de regreso en su hogar, Arya no podía imaginar un lugar mejor para ella que el Norte, junto a las personas que la vieron crecer, junto a Jon.

Su mirada permaneció perdida en el horizonte, y cuando el viento sopló, pareció traer el sonido de un lobo aullando. Sintió deseos de aullar también, como lo hacía cuando viajaba con Gendry, para espantar a cualquier persona que signifique un peligro, mientras se escondían tras los árboles.  
Arya cerró los ojos y respiró el clima frío del Norte. Durante el tiempo en que los Hombres sin Rostro le quitaron la vista, tuvo que aprender a caminar y a moverse como si fuese una niña que da sus primeros pasos. Fue uno de sus desafíos más difíciles, pero lo pasó. Se había habituado a la oscuridad, podía moverse libremente sin tropezar; no necesitaba de la vista cuando tenía sus demás sentidos.  
Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y cuando el aullido volvió a oírse, llegó a sus oídos con tanta fuerza y claridad que era como si el lobo estuviera a su lado.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no encontró lo que esperaba. El color blanco de las tierras alrededor de Invernalia había sido reemplazado por el verde de los arbustos y las hojas. Ya no estaba entre las paredes del castillo, ahora miles de árboles la rodeaban, y no había ruido alguno más que el del viento.  
No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber lo que sucedía.

_"Mis sueños de lobo"_  quiso gritar con alegría, pero ella era un lobo ahora, y los lobos no podían hablar.  
Inmediatamente se echó a correr, tomando cada vez más velocidad con cada paso. Después de todo, cuatro patas corren más rápido que dos.  
Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se percató de que estaba corriendo como un lobo solitario. Por un momento sintió su miedo esparcirse, y la idea de que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Así que comenzó a aullar, para llamar a su manada. Aulló como nunca lo había hecho, tan fuerte que los Siete Reinos podrían escucharla y los bardos escribirían canciones acerca del aullido de una loba que hizo erizar la piel de los hombres más valientes.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y cuando oyó un aullido de respuesta a lo lejos, supo que no había sonido más hermoso en el mundo que ese. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin detenerse un segundo, mientras seguía aullando una y otra vez.  
Cuando se detuvo sobre una gran roca y vio a todos esos lobos a un costado del arroyo, a su manada, la alegría y la emoción la invadió. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, y se preguntaba si la loba también lloraría si ella lo hacía.  
Los lobos alzaron su vista ante su alfa –su líder–, y en ese momento dejó de lado su lado humano, y se entregó por completo a lo salvaje y majestuoso de la sangre de lobo.  
El último recuerdo que pasó por su mente, fue la oscuridad, cubriendo todo su alrededor, y arrastrándola sin que pudiera hacer nada.

* * *

Lo próximo que sintió, fue el delicioso olor del pan recién horneado. Podría levantarse en ese momento y romper su ayuno, pero todo su cuerpo seguía sumergido en un estado de sueño placentero que jamás había experimentado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y no quería abrirlos; quería quedarse quieta y permanecer en la oscuridad, oculta en las sombras por un par de horas más.  
Arya también desconocía el calor abrasante que se envolvía en su cuerpo. Las noches de Braavos eran igual de cálidas que la personalidad de sus habitantes, pero ese calor parecía provenir de una chimenea, aunque no tenía ninguna en su recamara.  
El brazo que rodeó su cintura fue la única respuesta que necesitó; ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien?

«Ese tonto lorathi»

Arya tuvo que morder su labio para reprimir una risa, y no despertar a su amante de cabello color fuego y plata.  
—Un hombre no debería tentar a una chica —susurró, aunque no tenía la certeza de que él la oía—. Porque la chica está hecha de carne, y la carne es débil, y el hombre conoce los trucos para hacer doblar su voluntad.  
El cuerpo a su lado comenzó a alejarse, pero ella quería sentirlo un poco más. Así que dio media vuelta, y se abrazó a él; enterró su nariz en el hueco de su hombro e inhaló su aroma. El olor de Jaqen siempre había sido un misterio, un aroma dulce y delicado como la seda, y a la vez tan metálico y penetrante como la sangre. Pero ahora, su aroma les recordaba a los vientos fríos del invierno, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera de regreso en el Norte.  
—Eres un hombre muy cruel, Jaqen H'ghar —Arya descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, con todo su cuerpo sucumbiendo ante las sensaciones que el lorathi le provocaba—. Pretendes tentarme con tu presencia embriagadora, cuando debemos levantarnos pronto, para servir a nuestro Dios.  
Entonces ella calló y disfrutó de cada minuto del calor corporal como si ese fuese su último día; hasta que el silencio se rompió.

— ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar?

La voz impactó en ella y le robó el aliento como si fuese fuego quemando sus pulmones, y Arya dio un salto hacia atrás, abriendo sus ojos. Jaqen no era quien estaba frente a ella, sino otro hombre; uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, un rostro que no podría olvidar ni en cien años. Cabello castaño oscuro, barba, ojos grises, y una pequeña y delgada cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo.

«Jon.»

Y en ese momento, los recuerdos impactaron en su mente, uno tras otro.

_Abandonar al Perro, negarle la misericordia de una muerte rápida._

  
_Entregarle la moneda de hierro al capitán._

  
_—Valar Morghulis._   
_—Valar Dohaeris._

  
_Llegar a Braavos, y tocar a la puerta de la casa de Blanco y Negro._

  
_Reencontrarse con Jaqen, que él la acoja como su pupila._

  
_El juego de las mentiras, la vara haciendo una marca en su piel, provocando que la sangre brote._

  
_—No voy a seguir jugando este estúpido juego._   
_—Nunca dejamos de jugar._

  
_Aprender el arte de mentir, y a manipular venenos._

  
_La mano de Jaqen recorriendo su espalda para corregir su postura._

  
_El tacto del lorathi contra su piel, despertando un deseo en ella que no creía poder poseer._

  
_Jaqen entrando a su recamara por las noches._

  
_Jaqen besando su cuello, cepillando sus dientes contra su piel, haciéndola estremecer de placer._

  
_Las caricias que compartían cuando los demás hermanos dormían, de las que solo los Dioses eran testigos._

  
_Jaqen advirtiéndole que no habría una tercera oportunidad para ella._

  
_Jaqen entregando el nombre de Arya Stark a la Niña Abandonada._

  
_El dolor de la filosa daga abriéndose paso entre su estómago._

  
_El agua helada a la cual se arrojó, para poder escapar._

  
_Tomar a aguja entre sus manos, y apagar la vela con un solo movimiento, cuando la Niña Abandonada se acercaba a ella, dispuesta a terminar con su vida._

  
_Hacer una nueva ofrenda al Dios de la Muerte._

  
_Colocar el rostro de la Niña Abandonada en el Salón de los Rostros._

  
_Jaqen acercándose una vez más hacia ella._

  
_Apuntarle con aguja para hacerlo retroceder, pero que el lorathi siga dando pasos hasta que la única distancia entre ambos fue el largo de la espada._

  
_—Le ordenaste que me matara._   
_—Si, pero aquí estás. Y allí está ella._

  
_La mirada que compartieron antes de que ella dejara a los Hombres sin Rostro._

  
_Permanecer en Braavos un tiempo, usar su verdadero rostro y convivir con los demás habitantes, comerciando peces y ostras._

  
_Oír los rumores acerca de una guerra inevitable._

  
_Oír las noticias de la muerte de la Reina Cersei, y que su corazón se detenga por un segundo._

  
_Escuchar por primera vez el nombre de Daenerys Targaryen, la Reina de los Siete Reinos._

  
_Volver a oír el nombre de Jon Snow, el nuevo Guardián en el Norte._

  
_Caer de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y agradecer por el regalo de la vida de su hermano._

  
_Hacer su camino de regreso a casa._

  
_Tachar el nombre de Walder Frey de su lista._

  
_El Norte, y su reencuentro con Nymeria._

  
_Llegar a Invernalia._

  
_Pararse frente a las puertas del castillo, con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza, y la tormenta que sacudía los árboles._

  
_Estar en el salón, con una ronda de hombres mirándola como si fuese un fantasma, mientras Ser Davos iba en busca del Guardián del Norte._

  
_Ver a Jon y sentir que perdía el aliento, y la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo._

  
_La mueca en el rostro de su hermano y el temblor en su voz cuando ordenó a los demás que se retiraran._

  
_Cruzar miradas, y sonreír, antes de volver a hablar al mismo tiempo._

  
_—Finalmente te encontré._

  
—Una chica está de regreso en su hogar —su mente le recordó, pero Arya lo dijo en voz alta porque sentía qué si no lo hacía, su hermano se esfumaría en ese instante.  
— ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar? —Jon volvió a preguntar, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.  
Arya miró a su hermano por unos segundos, encontrando en sus ojos una ferocidad – _y un fuego_ – que jamás había visto. Entonces, sólo le bastó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para saber dónde estaban.  
— ¿Por qué estás en mi recamara, Jon?  
—No has respondido mi pregunta, Arya.  
—Creo que soy la única aquí que merece una explicación.  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la única respuesta que recibió, y Arya volteó su vista, observando al muchacho de cabello oscuro y rostro con forma de luna llena entrar a su recamara.

«Siete infiernos —pensó— ¿Qué hace el maestre aquí?»

Arya estaba en la punta de su cama, y Jon seguía en el extremo opuesto –aun llevando nada más que su ropa de cama, al igual que ella–, pero el maestre no pareció darle la menor importancia a aquello.  
—My lady —Samwell Tarly tenía una mueca de asombro y alivio en su rostro.  
—Arya —ella lo corrigió.  
Ella sabía que Jon había conocido a Sam en el Muro, y que lo consideraba un hermano más. Arya se había acostumbrado a que los demás se refieran a ella como una dama, pero Sam era el mejor amigo de su hermano –y ahora el maestre de Invernalia–, y quería que él la llamara por su nombre.  
—My lord —el maestre se volvió hacia Jon, y Arya pudo notar como su hermano –ahora con un abrigo de pieles sobre él– rodó sus ojos cuando lo llamó por su título, antes de sonreír levemente—. Es bueno verla despierta, Lady Arya. ¿Cómo se siente?  
—Confundida… —respondió, sintiéndose estresada por no entender la situación.  
Su hermano se incorporó de la cama, y cuando lo hizo, ella volvió a meterse bajo las pieles, sintiendo el gustoso calor sobre su cuerpo.  
—Uno de mis hombres te encontró desmayada, en las afueras de la torre más alta del castillo —Jon respondió, y Arya se percató de que su voz estaba cargada de preocupación—. Tu piel estaba fría como la nieve cuando te traje a tu recamara. Encendimos la chimenea, pero eso no fue suficiente así que me recosté a tu lado para compartir mi calor corporal.

«Estaba soñando —Arya pensó—. Me dejé llevar por mi sueño de lobo.»

Inmediatamente, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. No sentía algo así desde que era una niña de diez, y su Septa le informaba a su señora madre de sus pocas habilidades en las labores de aguja. Había sido entrenada por los asesinos más eficaces, y aun así bajó la guardia por completo, solo porque ansiaba volver a soñar que era un lobo. Podría estar muerta, si no estuviera en Invernalia, su hogar. Podría haberse entregado a sus sueños en medio de su camino de regreso al Norte; ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa forma?

—Pido disculpas por la intromisión, my lady —la voz del maestre la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Pero hay algún dato que me pueda aportar de su vida antes de regresar a Invernalia?  
Era una pregunta clara y precisa, pero Arya no la entendía. No comprendía en lo más mínimo a que trataba de referirse.  
—Algo que nos explique su repentina enfermedad —Samwell aclaró, notando su lucha interior por comprenderlo.  
—No estoy enferma.  
—Las personas no se desmayan por nada, Arya —Jon le respondió.  
—No estaba desmayada, Jon.  
_"Simplemente soñaba que era una loba"_  quiso decir, pero sería algo muy tonto de explicar.  
—Por supuesto que lo estabas. Yo mismo te cargué en mis brazos y te llevé de regreso al interior del castillo.  
— ¡Estoy bien! —Arya alzó la voz, sintiéndose agobiada. La cabeza le dolía, y las preguntas insistentes no le ayudaban precisamente— Solo… estaba teniendo un sueño de lobo.  
Lo dijo en un tono bajo, casi susurrando, sintiendo que hablaba de uno de los cuentos de la Vieja Tata.

Cuando Jon y Sam compartieron una mirada entre ellos, Arya esperó que alguno se eche a reír –al menos Jon–, pero nada de eso sucedió. El rostro de su hermano lucía más pensativo que nunca, mientras pedía al maestre que se retire. Samwell obedeció, saliendo de su recamara y dejándolos solos.  
—Háblame de tus sueños de lobo —Jon le pidió, y ella suspiró.  
—No es nada importante Jon, olvídalo.  
—Confía en mí —su hermano le sonrió—. Es importante.

Arya jamás había podido negarle algo a su hermano, especialmente cuando le dedicaba esa mirada cálida, así que se tragó su orgullo y comenzó a hablar. No dijo mucho, solamente que a veces soñaba que era una loba grande y temible, liderando una manada. Cuando finalizó, Jon permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que dejó salir una suave risa. Arya estaba dispuesta a golpearlo en el brazo por burlarse de ella, pero él pareció notar sus intenciones y levantó sus manos en defensa.  
—No me estoy burlando, Arya. No hay nada de malo en ti —susurró—. Eres una cambiapieles, como Bran y como yo.  
Tuvo ganas de reír, porque aquello sonaba como una broma, pero la mirada fija de su hermano –en busca y espera de su reacción–, le decía que no había palabras más ciertas en el mundo que esas.  
—Bran es el Cuervo de tres ojos, Jon —respondió—. Él puede ver el pasado, y el futuro. Yo solamente veo lobos.  
—Bran comenzó teniendo sueños con Summer; él podía entrar en la mente de su lobo.

Arya calló por un segundo, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar toda esa nueva información. Podía recordar a la perfección lo feliz que había sido al despertar luego de un sueño de lobo. No importa si estaba cautiva en Harrenhal, haciendo su camino hacia Los Gemelos con la Hermandad, o en Braavos, los sueños la hacían sentir de regreso en su hogar, aunque sea por unos breves momentos. Incluso ahora, en medio de toda la confusión y el dolor de cabeza que sentía, la alegría de haber visto a su manada seguía presente en ella.

«Mi manada —pensó—. La manada de Nymeria.»

Los sueños siempre le hicieron recordar a su loba huargo, aquella a la que le había arrojado piedras para espantarla y salvarla del destino que enfrentó Lady, la loba de su hermana Sansa, y Mycah, su amigo, el hijo del carnicero.  
Durante su viaje con Yoren, cientos de noches cerró sus ojos, y deseó que al menos su loba esté ahí junto a ella. Resulta que los Dioses habían respondido a esa plegaria.

«Todo este tiempo he estado unida a Nymeria.»

Entonces, la frase de Jon volvió a su cabeza.

_"—Eres una cambiapieles, como Bran y como yo."_  
  
— ¿También puedes hacerlo? —preguntó— ¿Entrar en la mente de Ghost?  
—Sí, puedo hacerlo.  
Arya permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que una duda la invadió.  
— ¿Has entrado en la mente de otro animal?  
—No —Jon respondió rápidamente, como si aquello fuese algo imposible— ¿Acaso tú lo has hecho?  
Arya se forzó a tratar de recordar algo en particular, pero las imágenes en su cabeza estaban borrosas, y se mezclaban entre sí. Era difícil distinguir la realidad de los sueños, y por más que se forzaba a sí misma, lo único que veía eran huecos en blanco y manchas negras llenando sus memorias. Solamente estaba segura de una cosa, y era los "sueños" que tenía cuando estaba despierta. Esos eran reales.  
—En Braavos, logré entrar en la mente de algunos gatos —respondió—. Lo hice mientras caminaba por los canales, comerciando.  
—Braavos —Jon repitió, susurrando.  
Pudo oír el suspiro suave que dejó escapar su hermano, y supo la pregunta que vendría incluso antes de que él abriera su boca para decirla.  
—Vas a continuar preguntando por él —afirmó, antes de que Jon tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.  
—Voy a hacerlo, si estás lista para hablar.

Arya permaneció en silencio, disputando una pelea en su mente.  
Subió su vista para encontrar la de su hermano, y halló una mirada fija y demandante. Una mirada fría como el hielo, y tan llena de emoción a la vez. Una mirada que escondía un deseo, una necesidad de saber su pasado; pero también el miedo de oír su respuesta, de conocer de su propia boca lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir.  
Jon tragó saliva e hizo una mueca como si fuesen clavos los que bajaban por su garganta; y cuando su labio tembló un poco, ella lo notó. Por un momento le pareció que su hermano comenzaría a desmoronarse, y ese pensamiento le envió un escalofrío por su espalda. Estaba frente al Guardián en el Norte, un hombre de honor y justicia, quien luchó una guerra para proteger a los humanos, y venció. Y, sin embargo, su alma estaba desnuda y era como si ella pudiera ver cada una de sus debilidades.

«Jon necesita esto —comprendió—. Luce como si fuese a suplicar.»

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo oyó suplicar por algo? Tal vez fue cuando ambos eran niños –en su época feliz en Invernalia–, cuando luego de que ambos pelearan y ella se enojara, él la seguía por todas partes, suplicándole con una leve sonrisa que lo perdone. Arya siempre trataba de hacerse la dura, solo para molestarlo, pero al final del día siempre terminaba dándole el perdón con un abrazo, y un golpe de puño en su brazo.  
Pero ese muchacho de diez y cuatro había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, y ahora era un hombre con varias batallas, y una guerra ganada.  
Arya le dedicó una suave sonrisa, y él asintió levemente, captando su señal de aprobación.

— ¿Quién es Jaqen H'ghar?

«Nadie.»

No podía definirlo por sí misma, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, así que se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, y el recuerdo de su primera conversación llegó a su mente.

_"—Un niño podría hacer un amigo."  
"—Ya tengo amigos."_

Ella ya tenía a Lommy, Pastel Caliente y Gendry, y Yoren le había advertido que pase de ser percibida, por su propia seguridad.

_"—De este grupo, la mitad te entregaría a la Reina en menos de lo que se tarda en escupir, a cambio del indulto y unas monedas de plata —había dicho—. La otra mitad haría lo mismo, solamente que primero te violarían."_

_"El miedo hiere más que las espadas"_ ella solía susurrar por las noches, oculta entre las sombras y rodeada de futuros hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche. No le gustaba cerrar sus ojos, porque la escena de la ejecución de su padre se repetía con claridad en su cabeza, y el miedo amenazaba con arrastrarla y hacer de ella nada más que una niña asustadiza. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. La sangre de lobo corría por sus venas, y no debía temerle a nadie, ni siquiera a los leones. Ya le había dado un buen susto a Pastel Caliente –por más que solo era un niño regordete y algo torpe– y Lommy había dejado de molestarla después de eso. Tenía a aguja, las lecciones de Syrio Forel, y la fuerza de su amigo Gendry; una identidad que no le pertenecía, pero servía para resguardarla, y la promesa de volver a su hogar que le había jurado Yoren. No debería sentirse asustada, excepto que lo hacía. El miedo estaba oculto en su interior, y trataba de empujarlo a un lugar de su mente tan profundo que incluso ella misma logre olvidar, pero seguía allí. Y cuando Yoren fue asesinado –y sus esperanzas de regresar a Invernalia murieron con él–, el miedo se apoderó de ella, junto con la resignación, y la idea de que no era más que un cachorro de lobo, demasiado pequeño para amenazar a alguien.

Pero todo cambió cuando volvió a ver a Jaqen. El lorathi juró tomar tres vidas por ella, y la convirtió en el Fantasma de Harrenhal, aquel del cual las cocineras solían hablar, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Hasta los soldados se estremecían cuando alguien lo nombraba, preguntándose quien sería su nueva víctima. Entonces ella había dejado de ser una niña asustada. Tampoco era un lobo temible, no. Se convirtió en lo más cercano a un Dios –el Dios de La Muerte– capaz de terminar con el destino de un hombre sin que éste lo supiera. Todo gracias a Jaqen.

«Jaqen me hizo valiente de nuevo.»

—Fue mi amante, tiempo atrás.  
Había parte de verdad en aquella declaración, y parte de mentira, pero era más fácil explicar una relación de amantes, que una de dos sirvientes de La Muerte.  
La expresión en el rostro de su hermano cambió, y Arya supo que él estaba decepcionado de esa respuesta. Seguramente él seguía viéndola como su pequeña hermana, a pesar de que ya era toda una mujer florecida.  
— ¿Lo amas?  
Arya tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír ante esa pregunta. Jaqen nunca había sido  _su_  amante, porque ella pertenecía a los Hombres sin Rostro, y ellos no tenían posesiones. Además, no había lugar para el amor en Braavos, mientras servía a un Dios cruel; nunca lo hubo. El hombre que la poseía por las noches ni siquiera era Jaqen H'ghar. Era nadie, y ella no podía amar a  _nadie_.  
—No —finalmente respondió— Él era un hombre, y yo una mujer. Eso es todo.

Arya subió la vista para encontrar a su hermano, y la decepción ya no estaba pintada en su rostro. Ahora él tenía una mirada diferente –casi salvaje–, una mirada de enojo; molestia por conocer su pasado, por saber que un hombre la había acostado.  
Esperaría una reacción así por parte de su Septa, quien le había anunciado las obligaciones de una mujer tiempo atrás, cuando aún era una niña.

_"—Una mujer debe compartir el lecho con su esposo, y solamente con él."_

La mujer seguramente habría puesto el grito en el cielo de saber que compartió la cama con Gendry –un bastardo– cuando era una niña de once, que la compartió con Jaqen cuando tenía diez y cuatro, y que permitió que el lorathi tome su doncellez. Su señora madre habría hervido en ira. Lady Catelyn jamás había levantado una mano en su contra, pero Arya estaba segura de que se llevaría unas cuantas bofetadas si ella aun estuviera viva. Incluso esperaría reproches de su hermana Sansa, diciéndole lo estúpida que era, y como siempre arruinaba todo. Pero no de Jon. A él jamás le interesó que no se comportara como una dama, como alguien de alta cuna, ¿por qué parecía decepcionado ahora? Ella solamente se entregó a un hombre, y había tomado todas las precauciones para no engendrar una vida; no había regresado con un bastardo en sus brazos.

_"—Las mujeres traen vida al mundo. Nosotros traemos el regalo de la muerte —le habían advertido en la Casa de Blanco y Negro, antes de aceptar entrenarla—. Nadie puede hacer las dos cosas."_

Jon podría ser el Guardián del Norte, pero no era su señor padre. Él mismo le había confesado que durante su estadía en el Muro, tomó una salvaje llamada Ygritte como amante. Había roto uno de sus votos; no tenía derecho a juzgarla.  
—Soy una mujer de diez y siete, Jon —Arya le recordó a su hermano, totalmente a la defensiva—. No puedes pretender que siga conservando mi sangre de doncella.  
Jon pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque su mirada se suavizó en ese mismo instante, y Arya volvió a ver a su hermano, y esa sonrisa cálida que tenía para ella, y le hacía calentar su corazón.  
—No te estoy juzgando, Arya —susurró, con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de ordenar sus ideas—. Es solo que…  
Jon no pudo completar la frase, como si ni quisiera el mismo supiera que decir, pero Arya comprendió su silencio a la perfección.

«Aún cree que soy una niña.»

—Jon… no soy aquella persona a la que le revolvías el cabello, y llamabas hermanita —susurró, reprimiendo el impulso de morderse el labio—. Aquella niña murió hace mucho tiempo.  
Su hermano no dijo nada por varios segundos, simplemente tomó asiento en un costado de su cama. Justo cuando Arya iba a volver a tomar la palabra, él se aclaró la garganta para hablar.  
—El niño que fui murió hace tiempo también — la mano de Jon se movió para capturar la suya, y cuando rozó su piel, Arya sintió una sensación de calor recorrer su cuerpo —. Ahora soy un hombre, y tú una mujer.

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, con sus manos unidas, y sus miradas cruzadas. En la recamara solamente se oía el sonido de la madera ardiendo, pero el silencio no los incomodaba, los hacía sentirse más unidos, como si no hubiera nadie más a miles de millas. Arya cerró sus ojos suavemente, dejándose llevar por la sensación de comodidad. Aun podía sentir el olor del pan y sabía que le vendría bien llenar su estómago, pero la presencia de su hermano a su lado –entrelazando su mano–, le recordó a la época en que ambos eran niños en Invernalia, y aquello era más importante. Había pasado uno, dos y tres días sin comida en el pasado, podría esperar un poco más para comer. Ahora encontraba la sensación de la piel de Jon sobre la suya tan deliciosa y vital como beber agua o respirar, ¿Cómo había podido estar alejada de él durante tanto tiempo?

Pero entonces, la mano de Jon abandonó la suya, y el vacío fue suficiente para hacerla abrir los ojos y observar como su hermano se levantaba para salir de su recamara.  
—Quédate a mí lado, Jon.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo, y una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Arya, porque aquello no era una simple petición. Su voz estaba cargada de miedo, necesidad y fragilidad. Estaba suplicándole a su hermano.  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que suplicó por algo? Podía pensar en mil y un ejemplos durante su infancia en Invernalia: pedir a Jon que la esconda en su recamara de la Septa, para no ir a hacer labores de aguja, suplicar a Robb que le enseñe a luchar, pedirle a su señor padre que no la prometa a un señor de alta cuna cuando crezca, y la haga abandonar su hogar, suplicarle a su señora madre que la deje empuñar una espada. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás; desde que emprendió su escape de Desembarco del Rey, no había vuelto a suplicar.

_"—Por favor no te vayas, Jaqen."_  
  
El recuerdo la golpeó con la guardia baja, y supo que el lorathi fue la última persona a la que le suplicó. La memoria de su traición le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ahuyentando su apetito; pero antes de que una nueva sensación se apodere de su cuerpo, escuchó los pasos de Jon, regresando a su lugar. Su hermano volvió a sentarse en un costado de su cama, y en forma casi inconsciente ella se hizo a un lado, para que se recueste completamente. Se dio cuenta de su accionar, y cuando vio una mueca de duda en el rostro de Jon, se maldijo a sí misma.

«Adelante, dime que es incorrecto —pensó, sin despegar la vista de su hermano—. Dime que ya no somos niños para dormir juntos.»

Pero eso no sucedió, y lo próximo que sintió fue el desbalance de su cama cuando su hermano se recostó a su lado. Su cama siempre había sido demasiado grande para ella –especialmente cuando solo era  _Aryacaracaballo_ –, y ahora tuvo que acercarse más a Jon para no caer al suelo.  
—Deberías comer algo —él le susurró.  
—Lo haré más tarde —ella respondió—. Ahora solo quiero dormir.

Su hermano pasó su brazo a su alrededor, tirando de ella a un abrazo, y Arya volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida e indescriptible que la sumergía en una comodidad y un sentimiento de seguridad absoluta. Volvió a reconocer en Jon el olor del invierno, el aroma de su hogar, y se reprendió a si misma por haber confundido el roce del cuerpo de su hermano con el de Jaqen. Arya solamente había estado tan cercana al lorathi, y el hecho de que ahora esté haciendo lo mismo con Jon –su hermano–, le hizo despertar desasosiego. La palabra "pecado" rondó por su cabeza una y otra vez, pero no fue hasta que la imagen de una Reina que ya nadie recordaba y su hermano, apodado _"Matarreyes"_  llegó a su mente, que se forzó a si misma a detener aquello.

_"—Se ha hecho justicia —la gente solía comentar luego de la noticia de la muerte de Cersei Lannister y Jaime Lannister—. Su relación era una ofensa para los Siete. Esto fue obra de ellos, por su pecado."_

Arya apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jon, y el sonido de su corazón latiendo con tranquilidad fue todo lo que necesitó para cerrar sus ojos y ahuyentar sus preocupaciones.

«Que se jodan los Siete.»

Aquello no podía ser incorrecto. Sus cuerpos encajaban entre sí con tanta naturalidad que parecían un trabajo de los Dioses, tallados a mano por ellos mismos. O tal vez la forma en que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban a la perfección no era más que una trampa, una prueba. Entonces, los Dioses eran malvados, mucho más crueles que cualquier otro que del que haya oído hablar. Cualquiera sea el caso, a Arya no le importaba. Ella solo tenía un Dios verdadero, y tarde o temprano todos los hombres caían ante él.

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a entrar en la mente de Nymeria si lograba dormirse. Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar un momento en particular, cuando estaba en Braavos, trabajaba para Brosco y dormía junto a sus hijas, Brea y Talea.  
—Durante mis sueños de lobo, acostumbro a gruñir y a veces a morder —le susurró—. Solo te estoy advirtiendo.  
Durante unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio, y Arya creyó que su hermano ya se había dormido, hasta que la risa de Jon retumbó con fuerza bajo sus oídos y ella encontró ese sonido más bello que el latido de su corazón. Arya se echó a reír también, en un tono más bajo, y durante unos momentos el castillo de Invernalia se llenó de algo que alguna vez todos creyeron extinto: la  _felicidad_  de los Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo un "sueño de lobo". Hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo planificado, aunque no se bien cuando voy a publicarlo ya que recién comencé a escribirlo.
> 
> Quería agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de escribirme una opinión del fic, así como a quienes dejaron kudos. Y también quería comunicar que estamos llegando al final. Si todo va como tengo planeado (y no se me ocurre ningún capitulo nuevo para agregar) quedan dos o tres capítulos más.
> 
> En fin, sería de mucha ayuda si me dejan un review con su opinión/crítica constructiva/sugerencia.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
